


Cupcake

by Arivael



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chairman Election Arc, Cupcakes, Drabble, Even More Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Sweet things, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arivael/pseuds/Arivael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon ends up with frosting all over his face and attempts to wipe it off when Killua points it out, all with limited success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonDamsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDamsel/gifts).



> Sometimes, in the middle of all the tension and stress of Crossfire, I end up writing random fluffy plot-less tidbits because I crave them. Don't expect much in terms of plot... just sweet, cavity-inducing fluff involving our two favorite boys. ^.^
> 
> This one takes place post-Election Arc, prior to Gon and Killua parting ways at the World Tree. They're currently at a Hunters Association party to celebrate the election of the new Chairman. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Killuuuuuuuuua! Check out all the desserts!" Gon gripped Killua's hand and dragged him over to the dessert stand — mountains of strawberry-and-cream-cheese-frosting cupcakes, exquisite key lime tortes, delicate cream puffs, and gorgeous macaroons completely covered the table and made the ex-assassin wonder what sort of witchcraft was holding it all up and together.

"Hnn boring... There's no chocolate!" One glance and Killua lost interest, pouty lips instantly betraying his disappointment at the lack of his favorite treat. Seriously, how could they forget something as important as _chocolate_? Could there even be a party without it? He turned away from the spread, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dress pants in disdain.

"Mmf buh iff sooo goo'!" He could hear Gon gush through a mouth already brimming with strawberry cupcake — his personal favorite treat — pink crumbs dotting his face and dollops of cream cheese frosting smearing his cheek and lips.

Killua couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Dummy... I can't tell who's eating more cupcake: you or your goofy face."

"Killuaaaaaaa that's not nice!" came Gon's pout as he wiped at his cheek with the back of his hand. "Did I get it?"

A sigh.

"No, you've still got some more. Right here—"

Without thinking, Killua reached over and began running his thumb gently down the frosting on Gon's bottom lip.

“Where—” Gon began to ask but his question hung halfway in the air, pending as he looked back at Killua, who suddenly froze with his finger on Gon's lips.

The two simply stood in surprised silence, the implications of intimacy behind Killua's actions suddenly hitting them both like a speeding locomotive.

_Oh... oh shit._

Wide amber eyes followed Killua's frosting-smeared finger as the ex-assassin quickly retracted it. Killua looked back at Gon intently, nervous moonlight eyes searching amber for some kind of reaction — a positive one, maybe? — but there was nothing but silence, and shock, and fluster all painted across his best friend's face, and that's when Killua panicked.

"Gon, I'm so—"

But Killua never had the chance to say just how sorry he was, the words caught in his throat as Gon suddenly tugged him close, frosting-smeared lips brushing against his own and suddenly—Breathing? Thinking? What were those?

It was just a simple kiss, close-mouthed and innocent and _fleeting_  as Gon drew away just as quickly as he had leaned in, leaving a stunned and blushing Killua in his wake. His face glowed pink with embarrassment, 

Hands trembling, Killua stood in silence as he blinked slowly, trying to understand, trying to _process_  what had just happened because Gon's lips were soft and they tasted like sugar and... 

Gon. Holy shit.

_Gon just kissed me._

Midnight blues quickly turned to Gon. The look on his best friend's face suddenly morphed from one of hopefulness to distress — probably taking Killua's reaction as a negative one — as he opened his mouth to vocalize an apology of his own.

"Oh God, Killua I'm—" 

Whatever Gon was, he never said. Because suddenly Killua was _there_ , slender fingers cupping his face, _kissing_  him.

_Please don't be sorry..._

Killua's kiss was just as innocent and hopeful, only long enough to allow him a taste of Gon's lips — the sweetness that he wasn't sure was entirely due to the frosting. He pulled away, midnight blues at half mast as he rested his forehead against Gon's, chest warm and fuzzy and brimming with something that could only be described as _utter_   _happiness_.

Gon's arms slid around Killua's midsection, holding him close, and the two of them simply stood there in silence. Killua felt like he should say something, anything, maybe something clever and charming. All he could manage was a dopey smile instead, one that Gon returned ten-fold.

—

"Did that just happen?" Leorio stood a few dozen feet away, gaping at the two as Bisky took the opportunity to snatch the pistachio macaroon he'd been holding.

The nen master grinned widely at the question. “Yeah, I think that just did. And it's about damn time, too!”


End file.
